Traces of the Past
by Lil Grrl Bleu
Summary: Just when he thought his past was dead for good, it rears it’s ugly head yet again.


Title: Traces of the Past

Author: Mackenzie

Email: me.and. "General Hospital"

Category: General; Spencer-centric

Rating: R

Disclaimers: Anything recognizable belongs to "GH", anything not, belongs to me.

Author's Notes: I haven't watched the show now in a few months (thanks to work!), however, I still have a general idea of what is going on. However, this is completely AU (alternative universe). There may be shades of what is going on in the show, and I may completely change things altogether (i.e., expect to have Tony Jones present!) so anything is possible!! Also, this story deals with a very VERY sensitive topic... rape. It won't be pretty, it'll be brutal. If you are sensitive to those things, best you just click out of this story now. You have been forewarned.

Summary: Just when he thought his past was dead for good, it rears it's ugly head yet again.

1/

Luke Spencer sighed softly as he let his worn black bag fall at his feet on the marble floor of the Quartermaine foyer. With only the sounds of the grandfather clock to greet him, the renegade rogue walked deeper into the room, swinging a left towards the always stocked liquor cart. Glancing around, Spencer made sure the coast was clear before pulling the crystal stopper out of the canister which held the scotch.

Pouring the amber liquid into the glass, he held the rim to his lips, allowing the alcohol to penetrate them and ease down his throat.

"Nice of you to remember us little people."

Luke choked a little as he spun around and came face to face with his angry wife. "Spanky," he smiled.

"Don't 'Spanky' me, Luke, where the hell have you been?"

Sighing deeply, the admonished husband reached for the decanter again and poured himself another drink, "Making sure Laura is safe."

Tracy narrowed her eyes at her husband, an iciness was apparent in her voice, "And is she safe from the evil hands of Scotty Baldwin, Luke?"

Turning, Luke looked at her, "Yes," he responded simply.

"Good," she said with a false sincerity. Crossing the room, the elegant daughter of Edward Quartermaine stood next to her husband, pouring her own drink. Taking a sip, she spoke, her voice was husky from the wetting of her throat, "And would you like to know what has happened during yet another one of your adventures?"

"Tracy," Luke sighed, running a hand over his face.

Before he could continue, Tracy spat out bluntly, "Lulu was raped, Luke."

Eleven Weeks Earlier

"Blonde One, I really don't think that this is a good idea," Spinelli observed as he watched Lulu Spencer fasten a bracelet.

Lulu rolled her eyes at her friend, "Spinelli, it's fine.

"Alright, fine," he conceded with a sigh, "The Jackal just wants to go on the record that he thinks it's a very bad idea for the beautiful Blonde One to go out with the Evil Doer."

"Fine," Lulu said with a sigh. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she asked softly, "Do I look okay?"

"You are beautiful," Spinelli said sincerely as he stood up. Walking behind her, he looked at her through the mirror and then leaned down and kissed her cheek, speaking quietly, "Enjoy your date, Lulu." Turning, he gave her a soft smile as he walked out of the room.

Too stunned to react, Lulu simply watched him leave.

"Remember our deal," Maxie Jones repeated, "You get Lulu into bed, videotape it, and show me, and then you get to go to bed with me," she said with a smile.

Logan Hayes sighed as he adjusted his tie, "And Coop fits into all of this how?"

"You just leave Cooper to me," Maxie said, her smile fading. "Besides," she added, her voice taking on a lighter note, "Lulu Spencer needs to go down. Elizabeth does too, but she's getting hers in divorce court with Lucky, so this is the next best thing."

"Maxie," Logan said, looking at the devious blonde, "What if Lulu doesn't just hop into bed with me? What if she says no?"

"Change her mind." Maxie responded. Walking over to him, she whispered softly in his ear as her hand snaked its way towards Logan's crotch, "I can do things with my tongue and fingers that make grown men cry in pleasure," To seal the promise, she allowed her tongue to dart into Logan's ear as her hand slowly curled around his member. Feeling him harden in her hand, she smiled softly as she stepped back, turned on her heel, and made her way to the door, reiterating, "Any means possible, Logan."

Logan Hayes swallowed hard as he watched Maxie leave. "Any means possible," he softly repeated to himself as he reached for the foil covered condom and shoved it into the pocket of his pants. Grabbing the keys of his car from the dresser, he walked out of the room.

Once Logan got outside, he spied Scotty Baldwin from a distance. Sighing, he got into his car before the former district attorney could approach him. Quickly engaging the ignition, Logan sped out, his tires kicking up a massive ball of dust, leaving Scott coughing as he watched his estranged son speed into the night.

Glancing out of the rear view mirror, Hayes grinned to himself as he watched Scott coughing. Reaching into the console, he grabbed the small plastic container of mints and popped one into his mouth, his mind racing on how he was going to seduce Lulu into bed. He'd have to be suave, he knew this. He'd have to pay her compliments. As he stopped at a stop light, he saw someone selling peach roses on the side of the road. Quickly rolling down his window, Logan waved the person over and handed him the money in exchange for the roses.

Roses were a good start.

Damian Spinelli sat down on the black leather couch in the living room of Jason Morgan. Hating the fact that the love of his life was upstairs preparing for a date with someone whom he deemed unworthy, he simply sulked. Hearing the sound of the door opening, Spinelli turned and saw Jason coming in.

"Oh, hey, Stone Cold," he said.

Jason lifted his brows at the flat greeting, "Hey," he said, walking in. "What's going on?"

Spinelli sighed as he stood up, "The Blonde One is making herself more beautiful--if that's even possible--for a night with that slimy unworthy one."

"Logan Hayes?" Jason questioned.

"That'd be him," the hacker confirmed. "The Jackal thinks this is all kinds of bad."

Sympathetically, Jason reached out and gave Spinelli a pat on the shoulder, just as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he said softly, heading back over. Opening it, he was met with the smug look of Logan. "You hurt her," he said quietly, "and you'll deal with me."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Is Lulu ready?"

"Here I am," Lulu said as she walked down the stairs, wearing a slimming pair of black jeans and a red shirt. "You ready?"

Logan smiled softly as he held his elbow out to her, "Absolutely."

Without saying a word to Jason or Spinelli, Lulu smiled as she linked her arm through Logan's and walked out. Spinelli slowly walked to the door and watched as they disappeared down the hall, "I have a bad feeling about this," he said quietly, echoing Jason's own thoughts.


End file.
